The present invention relates to mobile car transportation systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method that facilitates the location of driver-participants of car transportation systems by providing a driver-locating means using a network-independent signal emitting device and a passenger-to-driver navigation platform that directs a passenger-participant to the location of the signal emitting device.
Individuals often utilize car transportation systems and networks, such as Uber and Lyft, to obtain rides to desired destinations. These car transportation systems utilize networks to automatically match drivers and passengers based on various criteria, such as route, availability, and location. Once a passenger requests a ride, the car transportation system assigns a driver to the passenger, notifies the driver of the passenger's pick-up location, and notifies the passenger of an estimated time of arrival. Often times a passenger requests a ride inside of a large commercial area, so the car transportations system, employing its global positioning system (GPS), automatically sets a pick-up location based on a proximate physical address that is not necessarily the exact location in which the passenger wishes to be picked up. This automatic GPS-determined pick-up location setting is a flaw in the car transportation system, because passengers do not always request rides exactly where they want to be picked up, and thus end up waiting for drivers at a location different than where the driver ends up going to pick up the passenger. Additionally, it is often the case in busy commercial areas, such as hotels, airports, stadiums, and highly populated urban areas, that drivers are unable to drive exactly to the pick-up location, either because the commercial area does not allow it, or because it is simply an area in which a vehicle may not access.
In order to overcome these problems, car transportations systems typically provide interfaces, wherein the driver and passengers can call or text each other to provide updates regarding their status, or changes in pick-up locations. However, having to manually check on the status of other participants by calling or texting is inconvenient and time consuming. Not only that, but repeatedly calling or texting to send or receive status updates has been perceived as disruptive and annoying. Additionally, drivers may be prohibited from texting while driving or talking on the phone without a hands-free communication device. Furthermore, depending on the commercial area in which the car transportation system participants are located, network signals may be bad or jammed, thereby not allowing the participants to communicate with each other.
Therefore, issues arise when passenger-participants request a ride in commercial areas because drivers may simply be unable to get to a scheduled pick-up location and unable to advise their passengers of their whereabouts, and because drivers are frequently ticketed due to illegal standing or parking in unauthorized areas while waiting for passengers to locate them. Ultimately, these issues cause delays in pick-up times, driver and passenger frustration, and overall poor customer satisfaction.
Therefore, there is a need for system and method for facilitating the location of driver-participants of car transportation systems by employing a driver-locating means using a network-independent signal emitting device and a passenger-to-driver navigation platform that directs a passenger-participant to the signal emitting device.